Hard Times
by Rosa1210
Summary: Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan are living with their girlfriends. Their planning on marrying them but will it be hard to plan the wedding and stay together? Read.  BTW ,Story is alot better than it seems.


-This is alittle about my character; ill cut it short cause you probably rather read the story. :) -

Genesis Glad

Age 23

Been with Kendall for 2 years.

Works with younger girls in ballet.

Looks like: Lucy Hale, Dark brown hair almost black. Darkish Green eyes. Little pale skin tone.

-Genesis' P.o.V.-

-December 17-

I took a nap after work when I got home. Kendall told me he was going to have lunch with the guys and an old friend, I think he's name was Gustavo? Whatever but I was glad I had only, and quiet time. My sister Lexie always comes over cause what she claims "boring" and she feels "she's in senior home".

I got about a 25 minutes of napping, till Lexie called me. I groaned to get up. 'Baby, I love you. I never want to let you go. The more I think, the more I want to let you know. That everything you do, is super duper cute. And I can't stand it.' (Can't stand it By NeverShoutNever) 'My ring tone said. I slapped my hand on my night stand. I grabbed my phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said half asleep.  
"I'm coming over in like 2 minutes. Just for the heads up." Lexie said. I rolled eyes. I hung up. Slapped my phone on the nightstand. Slowly I got up and went to the bathroom.

I fixed my hair and changed into grey sweatpants and a Grey Knit Crop top that has a big red lip mark. heard the door bell ring like 5 times repeatedly. I walked downstairs. Moxy (My teacup Yorkie Terrier) comes running towards me. I Pick her up and open the door to Lexie and she's all happy. "Hi Lexie. Come in." I said sarcastically after she ran into the house before I open the door.

I close the door and walk towards Lexie. Lexie is in the kitchen looking in my frigde. "Lexie , get out of there." I told her. She took out a bottle of soda and grabbed a cup out the cabinet. "Lexie cant you do this at home? " i asked. "I could be i choice not to." She said. I rolled my eyes. I sat on the counter in the kitchen and set Moxy on the floor. "Lexie, you do know you got friends to hang out with?" I told her. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" She asked. "No-Not really. To tell you the truth, I cant get rid of you. You always come back like a boomerang." I said joking.

"This was your last day of school. And winter breaks starts Monday. Don't you think mom and dad would like to see you these 2 weeks your out?" I said to her. "Whatever you say Doctor Phil." She said to me and put her cup in the sink and walked into the living room. I followed her. And Moxy followed me.

"Mom and Dad worry about you every day. They want to know where are you and what your doing." I said to her as I sat next to her. "I know, but all mom and dad do is stay home and not really do anything. That's why I come here. Your fun, their not." She said. She's only 16 and thinks EVERYTHING should be fun. Then my phone started ringing again.

I looked at the caller id and saw 'Mom' and I looked at Lexie. "Don't answer it." She demanded me. I rolled my eyes. "Hey mom." I answered the phone, which made Lexie mad. "Sweetheart, is Lexie there? " she asked. "Yup, wanna talk to her?" I asked. Lexie waved her hands no and mouthed the word 'no'. I handed the phone to Lexie. "Yes mother?" She asked. "Are you staying with Genesis for the night? " She asked her. Lexie got excited. "Yup. Can you drop off some clothes?" She asked. I knew what she was talking about. And i really didn't want to sleep over.

"Bye mom. Love ya." Lexie said then passed the phone to me. I took my phone and lefted it on the couch. I stood up in front of Lexie, put my hands on my hips and just wanted to scream in her face. You may think I'm being mad for no reason but Lexie always does this. And I get babysit her everyday. The door came open and Kendall came in. I didn't pay any attention, cause I stared at Lexie. "Damn it, Lexie. I'm tired of being your babysitter everyday. Your a big girl. You can take care of yourself. And go home." I said with a angry tone.

"Calm down. Don't need to go on total bitch mood on me." Lexie said. "Get out Lexie." I said pointing at the door. "Fine, I'm out." Lexie said as she gathered her stuff and began going towards the door. Kendall came towards me totally confused. "Um-" Kendall began to say. "I'm tired of Lexie. Sometimes I feel like I'm her mom, and I'm her sister for crying out loud." I said. Kendall kissed me to try to get me to calm down. "That was a nice way of telling me to shut up." I said. Kendall smiled.

I sat on the couch and Kendall sat next to me. I laid my legs on his lap. "The guys and the girls are coming over." Kendall said. "For dinner? Or just coming over? " I asked. "Lil bit of both." Kendall said. I rolled my eyes. I really won't mind them coming over but that means I have to prepare a dinner for 6 plus me and Kendall coming to 8.

Don't get me wrong I love hanging out with them. I love them dearly but sometimes there out of hand. Like James and Scarlett. Their always touching each other and Scarlett is always falling or breaking something. Like the time she came she broke my lap my aunt gave me before she past. Scarlett is a awesome person but I wish she can be calm like Mallory or Demetria. She's quiet but nice. Scarlett just- I can't even finish the sentence.

"You know Kendall, you really need to stop telling me things at the last moment." I said to him. He laughed. He leaned in to kiss me. I sat on the couch and Kendall sat next to me. I laid my legs on his lap. "The guys and the girls are coming over." Kendall said. "For dinner? Or just coming over? " I asked. "Lil bit of both." Kendall said. I rolled my eyes. I really won't mind them coming over but that means I have to prepare a dinner for 6 plus me and Kendall coming to 8.

Don't get me wrong I love hanging out with them. I love them dearly but sometimes there out of hand. Like James and Scarlett. Their always touching each other and Scarlett is always falling or breaking something. Like the time she came she broke my lap my aunt gave me before she past. Scarlett is a awesome person but I wish she can be calm like Mallory or Demetria. She's quiet but nice. Scarlett just- I can't even finish the sentence.

"You know Kendall, you really need to stop telling me things at the last moment." I said to him. He laughed. He leaned in to kiss me. "I love you Gene." Kendall said with his lips still against mine. "I love you too Kendall."

Kendall's phone began to ring. "Don't answer it." I said with my lips still against his. His phone still continued to ring. "Just answer it." I said then got up and walked to the kitchen. "Yes James?" I heard Kendall asked. "Wow. Is she ok?" He also asked worried. This was a Scarlett problem. She was clumsy and fell or something. "Alright." He said then hung up his phone. "Scarlett is in the hospital, she spared her ankle." He said. I laughed. "When does she ever not broke or spare something?" I asked. "Hey, just because she broke your plate doesn't mean you have to treat her like a crap." He said. I rolled my eyes. Scarlett came over one day and had dinner with me and Kendall and Scarlett saw the designed plate my grandmother gave to my mom and pasted it too me. Scarlett broke it and apologized like a million times but I never forgave.

-Mallory's P.o.V.-

"Hey." I said into the more than him. "What you watching?" He asked and sat next to me. "Teen Mom 2" I said. He nodded. He turned the tv off. "HEY! I was watching that." I complained. "I got news." Logan said with a grin from ear to ear. I laughed alittle. "What?" I asked. "I got a job in Human Resources at Good Samaritan Hospital." He said. "OH MY GOSH, baby that's great." I said hugging him. "I know, I start tomorrow." He said happy.

"For celebration." I said and went the kitchen and got some red wine. I grabbed to two and the bottle. When I went back into the living room and Logan was holding a small blue box with a white ribbon. I put the bottle and the glasses on the coffee table.

"Is that what I think it is? " I asked Logan almost about to cry. He got down on one knee. "Mallory, your love of my life, my bestfriend, and I wouldn't want to be with anyone but you. Will you marry me?" He asked "OF COURSE!" I said and jumped to hug him.

He put the ring on my finger. "Logan, its beautiful." I said as I stuck my hand out to see the ring. "Im glad you like it." He said smiling. "I don't like it. I LOVE IT." I said and kissed Logan.

-im truly sorry about taking so long on updating, but my computer crashed and i couldnt use for a while. Ill try to update more often.-

*Rosa*  



End file.
